Desperate Housewitches
Desperate Housewitches is the 4th episode of the eighth season and the 160th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Piper's son, Wyatt, is kidnapped by Mandi, a demon in disguise who wants to use the boy's powers to bring back The Source and create the perfect demon family. Cast 8x4Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x4Paige.png|Paige Matthews 8x4Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 8x4Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 8x4Billie.png|Billie Jenkins 8x04Wyatt.png|Wyatt Halliwell 8x04Chris.png|Chris Halliwell (with Piper) 8x4Mandi.png|Mandi 8x4Source.png|The Source of All Evil 8x4Dex.png|Dex Lawson 8x04PossDemon.png|Possessor Demon 8x4Sophie.png|Sophie 8x04JoJamieBennett.png|Jo and Jamie Bennett 8x04Sylvia.png|Sylvia 8x04Dillon.png|Dillon 8x04Bob.png|Bob 8x04MissDiane.png|Miss Diane 8x04Stacy.png|Stacy 8x04Marcy.png|Marcy Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Michelle Stafford as Mandi *Peter Woodward as The Source of All Evil *Alana de la Garza as Sylvia *Elizabeth Greer as Possessor Demon *Antonio Jaramillo as Dillon *Philipp Karner as Bob *Jason Lewis as Dex Lawson Co-Stars *Christine Elise McCarthy as Miss Diane *Priscilla Garita as Stacy *Catherine King as Marcy *Ragan Wallake as Jamie Bennett *Amanda Sickler as Sophie *Marcus Mitchell as Kam *Christina Ulloa as Jo Bennett *Mel Fair as Upscale Husband *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Uncredited *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Spells *Billie casts a Teleportation Spell to teleport herself back to the Manor (not shown). *The Charmed Ones cast a Dispossession Spell to dispossess Mandi from the Possessor Demon. 8x04Spell1.png|Billie holding the book with the spell 8x04Spell2.png|The Possessor Demon leaving Mandi's body ''To Bring Back the Source from the Wasteland The Possessor Demon casts this spell to resurrect the Source of All Evil. She combined her magic with Wyatt's Charmed Power. For the spell to work, it is required to light five candles around a bowl and to draw an upside-down pentagram on a wall. :''We call to you that away was torn :Return master of all evil born, Resurrection-spell2.jpg Resurrection-spell4.jpg Resurrection-spell6.jpg Potions ''Teleportation Potion Billie made a teleportation potion to teleport herself and Leo to Magic School. It teleported them through a Smoking effect. 8x04Potion1.png|Billie throws the potion on the ground. 8x04Potion2.png|Leo and Billie start smoking out of the Manor. 8x04Potion3.png|They arrive at Magic School. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Billie on her num-chucks in the attic and num-chucks at Magic School. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Mandi (possessed by the Possessor Demon) to set Wyatt's costume on fire. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by Mandi (possessed by the Possessor Demon). *'Molecular Dispersion:' Used by Mandi (possessed by the Possessor Demon) to vanquish a demon at Magic School. *'Possession:' Used by the Possessor Demon to dispossess and possess Mandi. *'Conjuration:' Used by Mandi (possessed by the Possessor Demon) to conjure a cookie for Wyatt. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Wyatt to orb his sandwich into the trash can. *'Glamouring:' Used by Paige to look like Sylvia, Dex' ex. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Wyatt and Paige. *'Sensing:' Used by the Source to sense if Leo was really evil. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blast and blow the Possessor Demon up. 8x04P1.png|Billie telekinetically moves her nunchucks. 8x04P2.png|Billie accidentally flings her nunchucks out of the window. 8x04P3.png|Mandi (possessed by the Possessor Demon) sets Wyatt's costume on fire. 8x04P4.png|Mandi is possessed. 8x04P5.png|Billie accidentally flings her nunchucks. 8x04P6.png|Possessed Mandi vanquishes a Demon, using Molecular Dispersion. 8x04P7.png|The Possessor Demon dispossesses Mandi. 8x04P8.png|The Possessor Demon possesses Mandi. 8x04P9.png|Billie flings nunchucks to knock two Demons unconscious. 8x04P10.png|Possessed Mandi conjures a cookie. 8x04P11.png|Wyatt orbs his sandwich against the wall. 8x04P12.png|Paige glamours into Sylvia. 8x04P13.png|Paige stops her glamour. 8x04P14.png|Possessed Mandi fading in with Wyatt. 8x04P15.png|Wyatt orbing out. 8x04P16.png|Wyatt orbing in. 8x04P17.png|Paige orbs in with her sisters. 8x04P18.png|The Source senses Leo is Wyatt's father. 8x04P19.png|Piper blasts the Possessor Demon. 8x04P20.png|Piper blows up the Possessor Demon. Artifacts *'Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. 8x04BoS.png|Piper reading in the Book of Shadows. Notes and Trivia * This is the twentieth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * In this episode Piper has glamoured into a new alias: Jamie Bennett, another fake cousin. * This is the second time that Leo disguises himself with clothes of a knocked-out enemy to infiltrate an enemy base. The first time he pretended to work in the headquarters of the Horsemen in "Apocalypse, Not". * Phoebe mentions Cole and Richard; former love interests of her and Paige respectively. * Peter Woodward reprises his role as the Source of All Evil, a role he played 4 seasons ago. In the previous season he appeared twice as the demon Aku. This is also his last appearance in the show. ** This is the fourth and final time the Source is vanquished in the show, though he is resurrected and vanquished a fifth time in the comics. * When Dillon is trying to guess which demon the Possessor Demon intends to bring back, the three names he mentions are Tempus, Barbas, and Zankou (vanquished in All Hell Breaks Loose, A Call to Arms, and Something Wicca This Way Goes...?, respectively). *The Charmed Ones realize demons have taken over Magic School in this episode. Cultural References *Billie says to Leo in the attic, "you're off being Ozzie and Harriet" in regards to their retirement. This is reference to the sitcom, "''The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet" from 1952. *The title is a reference to the popular TV series "Desperate Housewives". ''Also, the character Mandi in this episode is similar in appearance and personality to the character Bree Van De Kamp. **Billie also refers to Piper as a desperate housewife when she is stressing about making a perfect costume for Wyatt. Glitches * During Wyatt's school play, Leo's camera changes between scenes. *When Billie is reading during Piper and Leo's argument in the attic the book she is holding is blank. Continuity Errors *Paige asks Phoebe how they destroyed the Source the last time, even though she was present during both Source vanquishes. Phoebe also mentions using potions, though the Source was vanquished with a spell. *The Source of All Evil's skin is a different color. In this episode, it is flesh-colored, while in "Charmed and Dangerous", it was powder white and in "All Hell Breaks Loose" and "Charmed Again, Part 2", it was red. Gallery Episode Stills 804-02.jpg 804-03.jpg 804-04.jpg 804-05.jpg 804-06.jpg 808-04x.jpg 804x07.jpg photo07.jpg Behind the Scenes 804_extra.jpg photoextraleobillie.jpg International Titles *'French:' L'élu ''(The Chosen One) *'Spanish (Spain):' Brujas Desesperadas (Witches Hopeless) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Hechiceras desesperadas (Sorceresses Hopeless) *'Czech:' Zoufalé Čarodějky (Desperate Witches) *'Slovak: '''Zúfalé Čarodejnice ''(Desperate Witches) *'Hungarian:' Született háziboszik *'Hebrew:' mekhashepoth ba'ith no'ashoth *'Serbian:' Ocajne Vestice *'Italian: '''Desperate Housewitches ''(''Desperate Housewitches)'' *'German:' Verzweifelte Haushexen (Desperate Housewitches) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8